Przypowieść o krecie tunelowym
Wilamowi Horzycy w szczerym podziwie poświęcam. Od pamiętnych czasów strażnikami tunelu kolejowego pod Turbaczem byli Florkowie. Funkcja ta, zresztą wcale nieponętna, stała się niejako dziedziczną w ich rodzie: przechodziła z ojca na syna. Podobno czwarte już z rzędu pokolenie pełniło straż w czeluściach góry. Tu się rodzili, tu spędzali żywot w twardej, dróżniczej służbie, tu marli. Śmierć dopiero, ta wielka niwelatorka ludzi, zawodów i rzeczy wydzierała ich trzewiom skalnym i oddawała ziemi w zaciszu cmentarnym, co ówdzie pod wirchem kąpało się w słońcu. Śmierć – pospólna włodarka ludzkich losów i ludzkiej doli... Ostatnim strażnikiem z rodu Florków był Antoni, syn Jana, zmarłego przed 15 laty nagle podczas ustawiania zwrotnicy. Obecny strażnik był wtedy dwudziestoletnim młodzieńcem, świadomym już arkanów służbowych, w które zawczasu wtajemniczał go śp. ojciec, z góry przeznaczając na swego następcę. Toteż Antoś natychmiast po zgonie sędziwego rodzica i mistrza objął po nim czynności tunelowego dróżnika. Było to tak naturalne, jak następstwo dnia po nocy lub wiosny po zimie. Ze strony władz kolejowych nikt też nie podniósł sprzeciwu, nikt nie żądał od nowego strażnika specjalnego „egzaminu”, ani „roku praktyki”. Bo i w rzeczy samej po co? Odbywał ją przecież już od 16-tego roku życia pod kierownictwem śp. ojca, którego wyręczał przy pracy sprawnie i zręcznie, jak na syna starego kolejarza przystało. Więc po cóż go było nękać stawianiem warunków i zgoła niepotrzebnym piętrzeniem wymogów natury czysto teoretycznej? Tym bardziej że do pełnienia niewdzięcznej służby nikt się nie kwapił. Bo być strażnikiem tunelu pod Turbaczem znaczyło tyle, co wyrzec się życia i słońca. Pełnienie funkcyj w wąskiej, sześciokilometrowej szyi, wykutej wolą ludzkiego geniuszu w caliźnie góry wymagało ofiarnego samozaparcia się do ostatecznych granic. Przed laty, zanim jeszcze objął służbę ród Florków, istniała tu zmiana straży. Co 6 dni przychodził dróżnik z najbliższego przystanku Pod Krzywym Wirchem i „luzował” kolegę z tunelu na przeciąg 24 godzin; co 6 dni wolno było więźniowi spod Turbacza oglądać słońce i światło dnia. Co 6 dni! Tak było przed wstąpieniem w czeluście tunelowe rodziny Florków. Z chwilą zamianowania dróżnikiem pierwszego z nich, Andrzeja, protoplasty rodu strażników, lat temu 100 z górą zwyczaj ten nagle ustał. Odtąd Florkowie sami pełnili podziemne swe czynności, powierzając rolę chwilowych zastępców wyłącznie swym dzieciom i wnukom. W okolicznych wsiach i skalnych sadybach utrzymywano zgodnie, że sami „wymówili sobie” u władz zmianę straży, ograniczając się do sił własnych, czerpanych z łona własnego rodu. Władze zastosowały się do ich życzenia, chętnie aprobując tę ich samowystarczalność. Zyskiwał tylko na tym skarb państwa i sprawność funkcyj. Służba w tunelu spełniana latami całymi przez członków tego samego rodu nabierała charakteru czynności organicznej, swoistej, silnie zindywidualizowanej. Funkcjonalna ich osobność, usuwając zmechanizowanie i bezduszną rutynę, wlewała życiodajne soki klasowego zainteresowania dla „sprawy”, dawała gwarancję zapału, może nawet entuzjazmu. Toteż słusznie nazwano z czasem przekop kolejowy pod Turbaczem „tunelem Florków”... Niestety, dziś ród był na wymarciu. Obecny dróżnik, Antoni, mężczyzna już 35-letni, był jego ostatnią, bezpłodną odroślą. Żony dotychczas nie miał i mieć nie chciał: historia rodziny Florków wysnuwała się nieodwołalnie do końca... Dziwnym człowiekiem był Antoni Florek, strażnik tunelu pod Turbaczem. Wzrostu mniej niż średniego odznaczał się niezwykle bladą cerą twarzy i włosem jasnym jak len, niemal białym. Szczególne były oczy. Małe, podobne do pary czarnych paciorków z czerwoną obwódką dookoła źrenicy mrużyły się nerwowo pod wpływem światła, zwężając jak u kota do rozmiarów szpary. Ostatni Florek nie znosił słońca. Urodzony w półmroku tunelu, rozświeconego tylko sztucznym światłem lamp elektrycznych, nie cierpiał jasności dnia. Nad dzieckiem podziemia zaciążyła klątwa atawizmu, przeszło wiekowa forma bytowania przodków. Antoni Florek ani razu w życiu swoim nie ujrzał kręgu słońca. Jedynej próby wychylenia się z mrocznych dziedzin tunelu lat temu parę wstecz omal nie przypłacił utratą wzroku. Gdy pchany ciekawością dotarł razu pewnego prawie do wylotu tunelowego, uległ nagle tak silnemu olśnieniu, że na kilka godzin oślepł zupełnie. Z trudem tylko, po omacku wycofawszy się w głąb podziemia, spędził całe owo fatalne popołudnie w najciemniejszych zakątkach tunelowych z przepaską na porażonych oczach. Przez kilka następnych dni odczuwał w obu wzgórkach czołowych silny ból i widział wszystko jak poprzez gęstą, żelazną kratę. Odtąd ilekroć obowiązki służbowe zmuszały go do zapuszczania się w partie wylotowe, zawsze nakładał na oczy grube, ciemnozielone okulary. Zresztą unikał ich, chętnie kryjąc się w głębinach swego terytorium. Od owego czasu wytworzył się w nim organiczny uraz do słońca i światła dnia, i za nic w świecie nie byłby się dał namówić do opuszczenia choćby na chwilę swych podziemnych nor. Dobrze mu w nich było, bezpiecznie i swojo. Bolesne doświadczenie zabiło w nim raz na zawsze słabe zresztą i szczątkowe resztki zainteresowania, jakie miał kiedyś dla tego, co leżało poza obrębem tunelu. Jedynymi łącznikami między nim a światem były przelatujące 6 razy na dobę przez gardziel tunelową pociągi i 15-letni sietniak-niedojdaSietniak – cherlak, karzeł, kaleka; gw. – ułomny., Jędruch, który co dwa dni przynosił mu najniezbędniejsze środki żywności. Zresztą nikt go nie odwiedzał w jego mrocznej samotni, bo Florek był osobnikiem ponurym i stronił od ludzkiego towarzystwa. Od śmierci ojca z nikim nie zamienił słowa, a z Jędruchem kretynem porozumiewał się za pomocą znaków, bo „bejdok”Bejdok (gw.) – głupiec. był głuchoniemy. Przebąkiwano nawet, że Antoni Florek wskutek wieloletniego milczenia zapomniał mowy ludzkiej i że dziś trudno by się było nawet z nim porozumieć. Kiedy przed kilku laty z powodu pęknięcia osi u koła jednego z wagonów musiał zatrzymać się na czas pewien w podsieniach tunelowych ekspres transwersalTranswersalny – przecinający w poprzek. i kierownik pociągu usiłował wciągnąć do pogadanki milczącego uparcie drożnika, Florek odpowiadał niechętnie i z wysiłkiem, jak człowiek, który z trudem szuka słów do wypowiedzenia myśli... Za to w chwilach samotności i ciszy, w godzinach niemąconych przejazdem pociągów czuł się strażnik we właściwym sobie żywiole. Prostowały się wtedy jego przygarbione plecy, podnosiła pochylona lękliwie głowa, a małe, zwężone źrenice rozjaśniały się błyskiem zmartwychwstałej energii. Bo Antoni Florek kochał swą podskalną dziedzinę namiętnością ludzi chorych i samotnych. Kochał to sklepienie niskie, beczkowate, zawisłe nad jego głową ciężarem granitowego kolosu, przygniatająco – te zbocza żywcem opoce wydarte, z grubsza ociosane, rapateRapaty – szorstki, też: zębaty. – tę ciszę ogromną, zamyśloną i te cieniem zmroczone, wieczyście posępne perspektywy... Taiło się w nich coś nieodgadnionego, jakaś moc tępa i uparta, jakaś potęga zrodzona z bezruchu i groźna bezwładem. Florek czuł instynktem dziecka podziemia, że najwłaściwszym oświetleniem dziedzin podległych tej tajemniczej sile był półmrok, jeśli nie absolutna ciemność. Dlatego, korzystając z każdej dłuższej przerwy w ruchu pociągów, zmniejszał nasilenie światła w tunelu do połowy, a nawet do 1/3. Bo, wedle regulaminu, długi, 6-kilometrowy wąwóz skalny pod Turbaczem winien był być oświetlony bez przerwy w dzień i w nocy światłem lamp elektrycznych, rozmieszczonych w równych, 60-metrowych odstępach. Drożnikowi oświetle nie to wydało się stanowczo za silne i jako takie zbędne. Gdy tylko upłynął czas, jakiego potrzebował pociąg do przebycia drugiej połowy tunelu, tj. przestrzeni od jego strażnicy do punktu wylotowego, natychmiast „zwijał” Florek „nadliczbowe światła”. Powstawał wskutek tego nastrojowy zmrok, który uwypuklał to, o co mu chodziło. Wytwarzały się partie niemal całkiem czarne, zaułki ciemne „choć oko wykol”, to znów strefy o oświetleniu wątpliwym, na rozdrożu świateł i cieni, pasy zagadkowe, niezdecydowane, pełne możliwości. Tylko tam, w głębi, w samym sercu tunelu niby lampka wieczysta gorzała zawsze i niezmiennie jasno oświetlona strażnica – malutka, we wnękę skalną zapuszczona budka drożnika z aparatem sygnałowym, telegraficznym i trójką zwrotnic – miejsce najmniej lubiane przez Florka, strona „oficjalna”, na przekór zewnętrznym pozorom jedyny „czarny” punkt w gardzieli tunelowej. Strażnik był tu tylko gościem. Pojawiał się przed budką na parę minut przed nadejściem pociągu, przywracał tunelowi jego właściwe, „urzędowe” oświetlenie, po czym w stereotypowej postawie funkcjonariusza w służbie zajmował zwykłą swą pozycję z sygnałem „wolnego przejazdu”. Po kwadransie męczącego czekania, gdy już zgłuchły w oddali łoskoty żelaznego potwora, gdy ścichły rozbudzone na chwilę echa i pokładły się z powrotem do drzemki skalne nisze i ustronia, rzucał z pasją tablicę sygnałową, redukował światła i znów zaszywał się w najciemniejsze zaułki tunelu. Nawet nocy nie spędzał w swym strażniczym domu, wolał złożyć głowę na parę godzin spoczynku gdzieś w jakiejś czarnej, wilgotnej i zimnej wnęce granitu niż w wygodnej, ciepłej, lecz rozkrzyczanej hałaśliwym światłem izdebce. W ogóle z biegiem lat wszystko, co miało związek ze światem zewnętrznym, co mu go przypominało i narzucało, stało się wstrętnym i nienawistnym. Florek znienawidził budkę-strażnicę, znienawidził otaczające ją obiekty kolejowe, znienawidził podwójną szarfę szyn, bo były wytworem „tych z zewnątrz”, bo przyszły stamtąd, z „powierzchni”. Chwile przejazdu pociągów były dlań chwilami największej katuszy. Nie cierpiał tych hałaśliwych, rozkłańcanych rzegotemKłańcać – szczękać; rzegot – łoskot. kół, zasapanych ciężkim oddechem pary potworów. Psuły mu nastrój podziemia, mąciły lubą, a stałą w drzemocie wieków ciszę. Więc przymykał oczy w chwili, gdy mijały jego placówkę i pozwalał im szybować mimo, niby złudnym a złośliwym majakom snu... Bo co go obchodziły te głupie pociągi? Co go obchodzili ci ludzie, wyglądający z okien przedziałów z minami gapiów, ci chwilowi przybysze ze stron obcych, dalekich, obojętnych? Wnosili ze sobą na parę sekund atmosferę wrogą i zaborczą, przemycali w święte zacisza zgiełk spraw i poczynań z tamtej strony, pozostających w rażącej sprzeczności z duszą tunelu i jego tajemnic. I trzeba było znów pewnego czasu, zanim się wszystko uspokoiło, zanim zakłócone przez brutalną inwazję złoża ciszy i słodkiego drzemania ułożyły się z powrotem w równe, spokojne i senne warstwy ustroni... Florek zdawał się z tego jasno sprawę, że właściwie jego funkcje drożnicze są odwróceniem najistotniejszej jaźni podziemia, że wszystko, co tu czyni, jest zaprzeczeniem jego najświętszych ideałów; wiedział, że służy „tamtym z góry”, ułatwia im komunikację, sankcjonuje zbrodnię wdarcia się w tajnie Turbacza. On, zwolennik skalnego bezwładu, kochanek ciszy i wieczystego dumania czuwał nad bezpieczeństwem intruzów i burzycieli błogiego spokoju, podpierał własnymi barkami świętokradcze ich dzieło. O ironio!... Jedyną osłodą w godzinach duchowej katuszy były długie, samotne wędrówki wzdłuż ścian tunelowych. Strażnik znał każdy ich wyskok, każdą wnękę, rysę, przepuklinę; w najgłębszej ciemności orientował się co do „wysokości”, na której się znajdował. Bo ściany tunelu pod Turbaczem nie były gładkie i ściosane pod strychulec węgielnicyWęgielnica – narzędzie do wytyczania kątów prostych.. Rozprówszy wnętrzności góry na szerokość podwójnego toru i rzuciwszy spodem stalowe wstęgi szyn, pozostawiono zbocza niemal w stanie naturalnym; toteż były pełne wyrw, uskoków i wybrzuszeń, raz wysuwały się z calizny skalnej ku torom, to znów cofały w głąb, w macierzyste granie. Ściany miejscami przesączały wilgoć; potajemna, zaskórna woda ze śródskalnych źródeł rodem wydobywała się to tu, to tam na powierzchnię tunelowego zbocza i ściekała wąskimi stróżkami wzdłuż szczelni i szpar; w pewnym miejscu niedaleko tzw. Kreciego Wykuszu wytryskała ze skalnych żeber mała siklawa, której woda wydostawała się poza obręb tunelu w kształcie czystego jak kryształ i zimnego jak lód strumienia. Cudowny był wysiąk skał Turbacza! Gęsty, w posmaku słony, czasami wapnisty pokrywał chropawy przekrój wnętrza siatką białych ślin, nitek i frędzli, które pod światło elektrycznych lamp opalizowały barwami tęczy. Wśród ciszy podziemia nakrytej olbrzymim, przeszło 900 m wysokim kołpakiem Turbacza ściekały wodne pajęczyny z ledwo dosłyszalnym szmerem po mroczniejących upłazach i mchem obrosłych płytach. Godzinami całymi wsłuchiwał się Florek w to seplenienie wody, w ten jej pacierz senliwy, drzemotą wieków ciężarny. I bywały chwile, w których zdało mu się, że sam jest tą wodą leniwą i że sam odmawia owe senne pacierze... Aż razu jednego zrobił dziwne odkrycie. Gdy zasłuchany w ciszę siedział na jednym z wyskoków Kreciego Wykuszu, nagle uczuł, że głaz, na którym trzymał oparte nogi, jakby zachwiał się i zakołysał. Zaciekawiony zesunął się z upłazu górnego i zaczął bacznie oglądać podejrzaną podporę. Głaz rzeczywiście chwierutał się w posadzie jak ząb nadpróchniały, a podważony silniej ramieniem, dał się usunąć na bok, ukazując szparę szeroką na metr. Nie zważając na absolutną ciemność miejsca, Florek bez wahania zapuścił się w czarny otwór. Jego osobliwe, fosforyzujące jak u kota oczy wżerały się w kiry szczeliny i torowały mu drogę. Jak wąż prześlizgiwał się pomiędzy kamiennymi ścianami, ocierał o zimne, wilgocią przesiąkłe głazy, jak jaszczurka wił się i przesuwał wśród skalnych cieśni. Wtem uderzył go w oczy łagodny, modrozielony brzask. Szczelina nagle rozszerzyła się i dróżnik stanął w pośrodku rozległej, tajemniczą poświetlą oblanej jaskini. Skąd padało to miłe, zielonawe światło, nie wiadomo; podziemna grota była zewsząd szczelnie sklepiona i nigdzie nie można było dostrzec żadnej choćby najmniejszej szpary ni otworu. Zdaje się, ściany jaskini dzięki specjalnemu składowi chemicznemu skał promieniowały to szczególne, kojące światło. W głębi wypływał wprost z granitowej calizny srebrnozielony strumień, przerzynał piaskiem wyścielony środek groty i gubił się znów gdzieś pod skałą. Nad tym strumykiem cały skąpany w topieli zielonawego światła siedział w pozycji na pół leżącej starzec dziwotwór. Był zupełnie nagi; tylko długa, mlecznobiała broda, sięgająca mu niemal do kolan, okrywała przód ciała. Szczególna była głowa nieznajomego. Silnie wydłużona ku szczytowi czaszki, a spłaszczona po bokach, nie sprawiała wrażenia ludzkiej. W miejscu, gdzie należało spodziewać się uszu, były jakieś małe, szczątkowe otwory. Ust nie miał, bo tego, co je zastępowało, nie można było określić tym mianem; była to raczej szeroka, szczelinowato rozcięta, bezzębna gęba, bez warg i bez dziąseł. Ramiona starca, wskutek szczególnego kaprysu natury przyrosłe do boków ciała, były właściwie bez użytku. Pozostały mu wolne tylko same ręce z pięcioma palcami, spiętymi jak u nietoperza błoną skóry, śmieszne, rozczapione, pozbawione swobody ruchów, wiecznie na poziomie bioder – raczej płetwy niż ręce. Najdziwaczniejszym wybrykiem fizycznym dziwotwora były nogi. Zrośnięte ze sobą szczelnie od uda aż do samych kończyn, wyglądały jak potężny, podobny do rybiego lub jaszczurzego ogon, przystosowany do wiosłowania w płynnym żywiole... Na szelest kroków starzec drgnął i zwrócił w stronę przybysza potworną swą głowę. Wtedy spostrzegł Florek, że mieszkaniec jaskini nie ma oczu; pozostało po nich tylko słabe, szczątkowe wspomnienie w formie dwóch powiekowatych fałdów skóry pod czołem. Dziwotwór nie widział go, lecz wyczuł słuchem jego obecność. Na twarzy jego spłaszczonej, półzwierzęcej, odbił się wyraz lęku. Mimo woli cofnął się od strumienia w głąb groty. Florek, chcąc go uspokoić, dotknął łagodnie jego ramienia. Ciało jaskiniowca przebiegł dreszcz trwogi, a z piersi wydobyły się bełkocące, gardłowe dźwięki. Był niemy. By zdobyć jego zaufanie, strażnik wyjął z kieszeni kawałek chleba z cukrem i przytknął mu go do gęby. Stwór spróbował końcem języka i wydawszy parę razy dźwięk podobny do mlaśnięcia, ruchem głowy odmówił. Lecz widocznie zrozumiał przyjazną intencję Florka, bo teraz zachowywał się spokojniej i przestał drżeć na całym ciele. W pewnej chwili jego płetworęka zaczęła szukać styczności z gościem. Lubo z odrazą i wstrętem, Florek podał mu dłoń na przywitanie. Uczuwszy w palcach rękę ludzką, mieszkaniec groty zadrżał ponownie. Twarz jego bladoziemista przybrała wyraz jakby pomieszania, wstydu i zażenowania. Lecz nie wypuszczał z uścisku dłoni Florka; owszem, zdawało się nawet dróżnikowi, jakoby usiłował go do siebie przyciągnąć, jak gdyby pragnął bliżej zapoznać się z jego powierzchownością. Bo zaczął wykonywać przy pomocy swych zrośniętych nóg-ogona jakieś ciężkie, niezgrabne ruchy, które mu umożliwiły przesuwanie ręki wzdłuż ciała Florka. Rezultat badania widocznie bardzo go zadziwił, bo przez chwilę leżał nieruchomo na jednym boku i bełkotał coś silnie wzruszony. Wtedy strażnik odważył się na pytanie: – Kim jesteś? Jak się nazywasz? Skąd się tu wziąłeś? Odpowiedział mu kurczowymi ruchami płetworąk i ogona i kilkoma nieartykułowanymi dźwiękami. Potem przypełzał ku brzegom strumyka i zanurzył jedną rękę w jego nurty. Po chwili wyjął ją z powrotem i podniósł ku gębie. Florek z uczuciem obrzydzenia zobaczył, że starzec trzyma w palcach glistę; długi, tłusty robak wił mu się czas jakiś między błonami płetworęki, póki nie zniknął w otworze jego jamy ustnej. Strażnik zrozumiał: miała to być odpowiedź wyjaśniająca przyczynę odmowy, z jaką spotkała się przed chwilą jego przyjazna oferta. Jaskiniowiec żywił się wyłącznie tym, co mu dawały skały i strumień: ludzkiego pożywienia, zdaje się, już nie uznawał. Gdy Florek zamyślony spoglądał na zagadkowego swego gospodarza, wychyliła się z wody para płazów. Miały ciała obłe, na 25–30 cm długie, barwy różowawocielistej, odnóża odległe, przednie o 3, tylne o 2 palcach, ogon wiosłowaty, z płetwą. Po obu bokach szyi czerwieniło się potrójne skrzele, a pod cienką, przejrzystą skórą głowy widniały niby dwie kropki zmarniałe doszczętnie oczy. Gdy rozchyliły lekko pyszczki, by zaczerpnąć powietrza, zabłysły w zielonej poświacie groty ich drobne, małe ząbki. Zwierzątka, wynurzywszy się z wody, przypełzły do starca, który z lubością zaczął wodzić ręką po ich obłych ciałach. A one poddawały się chętnie tej pieszczocie, bo znać było, że do niej przywykły i że była im miła. W pewnej chwili starzec i amfibieAmfibie – płazy. ulegli tym samym, dziwnym zmianom: ciała ich zaczęły nagle przybierać rozmaite barwy, dotychczas cielisty odcień ich skóry zmienił się na białoróżowy, z kolei przeszedł w kolor różowy, potem brązowy, czerwonobrunatny i ciemnoplamisty, by w końcu wrócić. Zjawisko było niezwykłe i jedyne. Ten zwierzoczłowiek i te ziemnowodne stworzenia zdawali się ze sobą rozmawiać łączoną grą skóry... Pogrążony w głębokiej zadumie nad cudami tego dziwnego ustronia, Florek nagle ocknął się i instynktownie spojrzał na zegarek. Była druga po północy. Za pół godziny miał przejechać przez tunel pociąg. Drożnik na pożegnanie dotknął łagodnie ręki starca i szybko zaczął przeciskać się z powrotem przez szczelinę. W parę minut potem przywracał już tunelowi jego normalny, „urzędowy” wygląd i, mrużąc oczy pod racami elektrycznego światła, zajmował służbową pozycję przed budką... Odkrycie jaskini i jej mieszkańca wpłynęło na życie Florka rozstrzygająco. Odtąd spędzał wszystkie wolne od zajęć chwile z podziemnym Proteuszem, którego przezwał Skalnikiem. Funkcje służbowe strażnika ściągnęły się do rozmiarów zła koniecznego, któremu spłacał haracz pełen wstrętu i wewnętrznego sprzeciwu. Natomiast cały wyżywał się w towarzystwie jaskiniowca i jego płazów. Tu znalazł spełnienie swych pragnień, tu zawinął nareszcie do utęsknionej przystani. Jaskinia Skalnika stała się dlań a. Spoufalili się i przywykli do siebie ogromnie. Ciągłość współżycia ułatwiła porozumienie, usunęła różnice poziomów. Przy pomocy całego systemu wymyślonych przez się znaków, gestów i dźwięków Skalnik i strażnik tunelowy dzielili się wiadomościami o sobie, poznawali swą przeszłość. W ten sposób dowiedział się Florek, że jego przyjaciel był istotą bardzo już starą. Jaskiniowiec obliczał wiek swój na kilkaset tysięcy lat. Lecz liczby dokładnej podać nie umiał, bo pamięć jego osłabła i czas przesuwał się przed nią jak dym, nie pozostawiając śladu. Zresztą nie miał o czym pamiętać. Wieki całe upływały mu w grocie, wieki utkane z dni szarych i do się podobnych jak paciorki różańca. Kto wie, może istniał od prawieków? Może trwał od chwili, gdy na ziemi przemówił człowiek?... Pomniał jeno jak przez mgłę, że przed wielu, wielu wiekami posiadał postać podobną do Florkowej, lecz że wyrzekł się jej, u. Inni podobni jemu i Florkowi – on pozostał, wyłamując się spod straszliwego prawa. Tamci poddali się nakazowi y, by przez śmierć zdobyć nowy, wyższy żywot, by znów powrócić na ziemię i piąć się dalej ku wyżynom – on ą, zamykając się przed nią w Grocie Zapomnienia na żelazne rygle. Tam na zewnątrz, na świecie kłębiły się ciągle y, szalał i, pączkowały narody młode, kładły się w grób stare i uwiędłe, wyrastały kultury i cywilizacje, dźwigały się w górę jedne, waliły w przepaść drugie... – on wiecznie trwał i bytował obojętny na wszystko, samotny, poza nawiasem. Tylko mu ciało ludzkie zwątlało i cofnęło się ku kształtom zwierzęcym, tylko wielowiekowe obcowanie z płazami upodobniło go trochę do nich kształtem zewnętrznym. Lecz cóż mu na tym zależało? Za to, że nie poszedł naprzód, że wyrzekł się ludzkiego prawa do wiecznej przemiany i wędrówki wzwyż i pozostał na miejscu, wydarł się objęciom śmierci i trwał. To, co się działo tam, w wichrowisku życia, było mu zupełnie obojętne; nie był nawet ciekaw nowin z tamtej strony, udzielanych przez Florka. Słuchał go z roztargnieniem, zajęty czymś innym, a gdy się ocknął na chwilę, wstrzymał przyjaciela gestem ręki. Więc zamilkł Florek i więcej o świecie i ludziach nie mówił. Powoli Grota Zapomnienia zaczęła działać na całe jego jestestwo. Godzinami siedzieli samowtór nad brzegami strumienia, zapatrzeni w jego bezgłośnie toczące się nurty, zasłuchani w wielką ciszę skał. Czasami, gdy ściany jaskini przestawały fosforyzować, ogarniała ich zupełna ciemność. Wtedy przychodziły chwile najpiękniejsze. Jakaś wielka, kamienna zaduma osnuwała im dusze, że zapominali o sobie, o własnym istnieniu i jeno trwali jako te skały dookolne bez wiedzy, bez czucia, bez myśli. Wieczysta senność głazów spływała na nich niby moc tajemna i grążyła w drętwocie zapamiętania – straszliwa drzemota rzeczy martwych paraliżowała tętnice i ścinała krew krzepotą skalnego zastoju. Sędziwy, gnuśny czar bezwładu zarzucał na nich obleśne więcierze i przykuwał do miejsca – czar-urok wielkich gór, martwica brył bezruchu... I byli jako te granie, jako te skalne opocza... Aż w jakąś godzinę zmącił ciszę ustronia przeciągły gwizd. Florek ocknął się, spojrzał zdumiony na towarzysza i nastawił ucha. Ostry, dojmujący dźwięk przepruł po raz wtóry wnętrzności góry i wtargnął w ich samotnię... Jak pod razem pletni zerwał się dróżnik i runął przez szczelinę ku tunelowi. Tu, przed strażnicą czekał już nań pociąg, otulony tumanami dymu i pary. Z okien przedziałów wyglądały czyjeś rozciekawione twarze, wzdłuż wagonów przechodzili się nerwowo konduktorzy, a kierownik ruchu szarpał wściekle klamką od drzwi zamkniętych strażnicy. Szukano go... Z bijącym sercem stanął Florek przed zwierzchnikiem. – Gdzie się pan podziewasz? Dlaczego znów nie na stanowisku? Dlaczego tunel tak słabo oświetlony? – Spóźniłem się parę minut, panie kierowniku – bełkotał strażnik półprzytomny. – Oglądając tor, zapuściłem się zbyt daleko ku wylotowi tunelu i nie zdążyłem w porę z powrotem. – To kłamstwo! Parę razy już zauważyłem pańską nieobecność na posterunku. Za tę opieszałość i lekceważenie obowiązków służbowych pociągnę pana do odpowiedzialności!... – A teraz: Jazda! – zwrócił się z kolei do maszynisty i podniósł ku ustom trąbkę. Rozległ się nerwowy odzew odjazdu, gwizd lokomotywy i pociąg ruszył w dalszą drogę... Noc tę spędził Florek bezsennie, wsparty o głowicę stawidłaTu w znaczeniu: nastawnia – część mechanizmu zwrotnic kolejowych, rozjazdów i sygnałów.. W południe dnia następnego zjechała specjalnym pociągiem komisja karno-śledcza i „zawiesiła go w urzędowaniu”. Florek miał natychmiast opuścić strażnicę, którą powierzono opiece innego funkcjonariusza, sprowadzonego z większej stacji. Gdy nie pomogły prośby o przebaczenie i obietnice poprawy, rzucił się nieszczęśliwy dróżnik przed przewodniczącym komisji na kolana. – Panie inspektorze! – żebrał skamlącym głosem. – Na wszystko święte błagam pana, by mnie tu pozostawiono! Nie mogę wyjść stąd! Nie opuszczę tunelu!... – Zobaczymy, panie Florek, zobaczymy! – odparł zimno zwierzchnik. – Pomożemy panu. Dalej! Wprowadzić go do wagonu! Pod ramiona! A żwawo! Kilku ludzi rosłych i silnych wyciągnęło poń ręce. – Zaklinam was, panowie! – jęknął biedak, cofając się instynktownie pod ścianę tunelu. – Zostawcie mnie tutaj! Nie zabijajcie mnie! I zaniósł się płaczem jak dziecko. Inspektor żachnął się niecierpliwie: – Tylko bez głupich scen! Nie mamy na to czasu. Panowie, czyńcie swoją powinność! Parę ramion sięgnęło drapieżnie po Florka. Dróżnik uchylił się, zwinął jak wąż w przegubach i zaczął uciekać wzdłuż ścian tunelu. Zanim osłupieli prześladowcy zorientowali się w sytuacji, był już na linii Kreciego Wykuszu. Wtedy dopiero rzucili się za nim w pościg. Florek okrążył ruchem błyskawicznym skalny wyskok, wdarł się na poziom szczeliny, zanurzył w jej gardziel i zawaliwszy otwór potężnym blokiem, zniknął w głębinach cieśni. Gdy w parę sekund potem pogoń dotarła do tego miejsca, zbieg sczezł już bez śladu. Nikt ani się nie domyślał, że zapadł w skałach za załomem. – Naprzód! Naprzód! – zachęcał swych ludzi inspektor. – Wyprzedził was widocznie o spory kawał. Gdzieżby się podział? Pewnie pognał gdzieś ku wylotowi lub przyczaił się w cieniu. – Może by tak wsiąść na maszynę i przepatrzyć cały ten tunel dokładnie z pochodniami? – poradził któryś. – Po co trudzić się niepotrzebnie? Człowiek – nie szpilka; nie zgubi się i w ziemię nie zapadnie. Już my go wytropimy prędzej lub później. – Przednia myśl! – przyznał mu rację zwierzchnik. I wsiedli na maszynę rzęsiście oświetloną blaskami pochodni... Lecz nie wytropili Florka. Ani dnia tego, ani w dni następne – nigdy. Przepadł bez śladu jak kamień w wodzie, jak dźwięk, co się rozwiał w przestrzeni... Tylko po górach krążą od owego czasu gawędy, że ilekroć Ziemia matka przechodzić ma jakieś silne wstrząśnienia, a ludzkość wstępuje w nowe koleiny, pojawiają się w skalnych rozpadlinach, w głuchych parowach i śródgórskich zaułkach niby sprzeciw bezsilny, niby daremna przestroga starcy-dziwotwory, półzwierze a półludzie, ogromni, niemi ślepcy. I zowią starców owych i... ---- Kategoria:Stefan Grabiński Kategoria:Demon ruchu